


I'm Not Special Enough

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Headcanon, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: Monica Marzano, AKA Tigris the White Tiger, has lived with an abusive father and brother her whole life. She keeps the actions she endures from her best friend, Foxy, until he finds out when he's visiting her home country. What will he do after finding out why she's always covered in bruises?----------This is just a version of Foxy a friend and I came up with.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'm Not Special Enough

Tigris was always a kind woman. She never really showed any negative emotion but she always worried about her friends. Nobody has seen her cry but they would mostly see her with random bruises or cuts on her face or her arms. When they ask her about the cuts or bruises, she would laugh and say that she fell down the stairs or scraped her arm. She didn’t want anyone to find out about the abuse she was enduring. She vowed that nobody shall see the pain she was in. Never! 

Foxy, a friend of Tigris’, had been visiting Italy after some time to check up on the woman he had feelings for. He hadn’t heard from her in days and he was worried. He always thought that she was busy but knew that she would make time for him. Holding his phone in his hand, he followed the maps on his phone and was surprised to find that his friend’s house was only a few blocks down the road from the hotel he was staying at.

Inside the house, however, Tigris was frightened. Huddled in the corner of the living room, she shook with fear as her intoxicated brother, Jake, towered over her. He was a tall and lanky man who looked like he never ate much. He had dark bags under his eyes and shaggy hair that fell in his face. He was shouting at her and kicking her, earning whimpers from her.

“You little whore..” he slurred with a sneer. “You’re never going to get through with life if you’re just a whimpering bitch…”  
As soon as the woman on the floor shifted, Jake smashed the bottle against the wall and bent down, gashing Tigris’ face with the sharp glass which caused her to cry out and tears began to roll down her face, mixing in with the blood. Jake then stood up and kicked her on the other side of her face, causing her to fall to the floor. Tigris wanted to cry out for help but couldn’t.

Soon, Foxy got to the house and went up to the door, knocking a couple times. He waited for a couple minutes before Jake answered the door. Jake leaned against the door frame and arched a brow, causing Foxy to clear his throat. “Hi, sorry to bother you but is Tigris here?” Foxy asked, which made Jake turn back before making eye contact with the redhead in front of him. Earning a shake of Jake’s head, Foxy was about to leave but heard a faint cry of his name from behind Jake. 

Peeking over the other man’s shoulder, Foxy spotted Tigris in the corner of the room. This caused him to get angry real quick. “You...hurt her?” He questioned before grabbing Jake’s neck and slamming him to the ground. He walked in and shut the front door. “How dare you…?” He snarled before grabbing Jake up again, his hands around the other man’s throat. 

“Tigris, honey, please call the police..” Foxy whispered out to the woman as she slowly got up and strugglingly went to find a phone while Foxy kept Jake occupied. Throwing Jake against the wall, Foxy couldn’t contain his anger. He was pissed. “Why do you think you can hurt a poor woman like that?” He snarled as Tigris called the police. Foxy pinned Jake onto his stomach on the floor and held his wrists together. 

The two men stayed like that until paramedics and police arrived. Jake was put in handcuffs and taken to jail while Tigris and Foxy went to the hospital to get Tigris checked out. On the way to the hospital, Tigris decided to speak up.

“I’m not special enough for you..you deserve someone better.”  
This broke him. He wanted her to know that she was everything to him and so he did; he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Tigris, you mean the world to me and I will seriously do anything for you. You put meaning into my life and I would be devastated if I found out that he killed you. You are amazing. Please...you’re everything to me..”


End file.
